Beauty & The Frost Giant
by Maria Luisa Almeida
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a prince. Despite having everything, the prince was envious, selfish and unkind. He betrayed his parents and his kingdom because of jealousy against his older brother. He tried to rule a world, our world, and was smashed trying. But, now, he's the King of Asgard and earned his reputation for being ruthless and heartless. Can a simple girl change that?


Belle woke up that morning, got dressed and walked downstairs to make some breakfast for her father. He was always working these days. Belle is worried for her father, he doesn't sleep, doesn't eat, he doesn't even speak to her besides a quick 'hello' or a 'I love you, have sweet dreams'. She missed him.

Belle made a few fried eggs, fresh bread and sweet tea. Everyone on her village enjoyed her cooking, but Belle quickly dismissed them saying she only knew the basics, but her father, Maurice, knew the truth. Belle loved to cook just like her mother, and she was good at it too. Belle was just to shy to admit it. Just as she turned off the stove and picked it up the kettle with the tea in it, Maurice came running down the stairs with a large duffle bag over his shoulder.

"Father? Are you going somewhere?" Belle asked, worried. Maurice gave her a sweet smile.

"Yes, sweetheart. I've got buisiness to attend to in Asgard" he answered in his thick accent that resembled a Scottish one. Belle's eyebrows knitted together as she frowned.

"Asgard? Well, what kind of buisiness would you have there?" she asked out of curiosity.

"Oh, right I forgot to tell you. I'm working on a new invention that will be able to do all house works for you. And the king seems to be interested" Belle's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Wow" she said "Well, does it work?"

"I don't know. I haven't tested it yet" Maurice replied

"But what if it doesn't work?" Belle asked, suddenly afraid of what the king might do to her father if it doesn't. Humiliate him? No, that's far to kind for the new King of Asgard. Belle heard stories about him. About the fallen asgardian prince who betrayed his father by alluring the frost giants into their realm, him falling of the Bifrost, about how he tried to rule Midgard but was stopped by his brother Thor, the God of Thunder. Then, he spent a year or so in prison, but was let out, again by Thor and taken to the world of Svartalfheim, where rumor has it that he was killed then came back to life and betrayed, yet again, his father and sending him into Odinsleep with almost zero chance of him coming back and leaving Thor clueless in Midgard.

"Then, I guess I won't be coming home for dinner so soon" Maurice answered chuckling. This only made Belle become more worried. How can her father joke about this situation? This, she guesses she will never know, since her father quickly kissed her right cheek and left with a quick "Goodbye" called over his shoulder.

"Bye" Belle whispered before sighning and sitting on her chair to eat some breakfast.

Loki was sitting on his throne listening to this babbling idiot, as Loki called him, speak and brag about his invention. Loki listened the guards bet that this man - Maurice was it? - Didn't even know if this "thing" would even work. Loki didn't know either, he only knew that if he heard the words "Pride joy" or "The invention of the century" he would cut these man's tongue out.

"...It will be the invention of the century and..." Loki rolled his eyes and interrupted him.

"Cut to the chase, Mr. French" he said and imidiatly cursed himself for his use of midgardian expressions.

"To the..." he frowned confused, then realization "Oh, why of course my king, your majesty, your highness of..." Maurice was once again interupted by Loki's death glare. Loki liked being complimented on, yes, but this man was really starting to annoy him.

"Right. So, all I have to do is to click here..." he trailed off to himself as he clicked a few buttons as one of Loki's eyebrows lifted and he looked around, bored.

"Aha!" the man said. Loki turned towards the weird looking machine only to see it working just fine "So?" the man asked "Incredible right?" Yep, Loki really didn't like him.

"I guess. Now, should we discuss..." Loki trailed off as the machine started to go crazy and blew up.

"Uh, I can... I'm sure I can... Fix it, just..." the man trailed off embaressed as he kneeled down in front of the now destroyed machine, holding two pieces together, trying to fix it. Loki almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

"Well, seems like you've wasted the King's time" Loki said "Guards!" he called and two guards rushed towards him.

"Yes, my lord?" asked both of them in union. Loki waved his hand in boredom and said:

"Take him to the dungeon. Lock him up" Loki smirked at the shocked expression on the man's face as he suddenly got down on his knees and begged.

"No, please, your majesty. I have a daughter, she's just a teenager"

"I don't see how that's my problem" Loki replied, frowning in mock confusion.

"Please..." the man whispered.

"Take him" Loki yelled to the guards "Now!"

They did as they were told and Loki just sat there smirking as the guards took both of the man's arms and rushed him out of the room, the man softly sobbing. Once they were out of the throne room, Loki softly sighed and smiled.


End file.
